


How Do You Feel About Honey Bees?

by WinteryFox



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Content, Feelings, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry, guess who's coming back to life, post-season 4 finale, some extremely made up Fillory information
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteryFox/pseuds/WinteryFox
Summary: Квентин и на том свете найдет себе работу. А потом несколько неожиданных встреч перевернут всё с ног на голову.





	How Do You Feel About Honey Bees?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Do You Feel About Honey Bees?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788203) by [twoseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoseas/pseuds/twoseas). 

Загробная жизнь определённо отличалась от того, как Квентин себе её представлял. Но, поскольку это был своего рода его личный выбор, он считал, что ему не стоит удивляться.

Квентин сидел за столом, небрежно листая книгу, уделяя больше внимания иллюстрациям, чем тексту. Он уже перечитал всю серию о Филлори, всего Гарри Поттера, Властелина Колец (включая Хоббита и Сильмариллион), а также пару любовных романов, в которых, впрочем, эротики было больше, чем сюжета. 

Солнечные лучи отражались от озёрной глади, ровной как всегда, а лёгкий бриз шелестом отзывался в кронах деревьев. 

Он едва почувствовал жажду, и тут же на столе появился большой стакан лимонада с болтающимися в нём кубиками льда.

— Господи, — пробормотал Квентин, глядя на стакан. Жизнь, возможно, подкидывала ему много трудностей, но зато смерть дала практически всё о чём он мечтал. Однако ему казалось это столь же удобным, сколь стрёмным.

Стакан был наполовину пуст, а книжка превратилась в один из тех паршивых бульварных романчиков, которые ему довольно-таки нравились, но тут кое-что произошло.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Квентин, заметив маленькую лодку, только что подплывшую к берегу. Она немного кренилась на бок, едва ли удерживаясь в ровном положении на прибрежных волнах.

Тут же вскочив на ноги, Квентин побежал прямиком к берегу; его сердце забилось в предвкушении. Шатаясь, две элегантно одетые фигуры, мужская и женская, поднялись в лодке, едва удерживаясь на ногах, пока пытались пришвартоваться. Квентин был ещё довольно далеко, чтобы суметь рассмотреть их лица, да и они постоянно двигались, не давая ему и шанса их разглядеть. Он прибавил шаг.

Квентин прокручивал в своей голове то, как встретит первых странников, ещё с той поры, как согласился на эту работу. Он надеялся, что его речь получится как информативной, так и успокаивающей. 

— Искатели приключений, добро пожаловать в Загробный мир! — немного запыхавшись, объявил Квентин, когда расстояние между ними сократилось настолько, что они могли услышать друг друга. — На время вашего пребывания здесь, я буду вашим проводником по... 

Двое на мгновение застыли, а потом поспешили выбраться из лодки.

— Квентин!

— Кью?

Приветливая улыбка мгновенно исчезла с лица Квентина, чья челюсть тесно познакомилась с землёй. 

— Эл? 

Он оглядел Элиота. Мужчина был одет в элегантный чёрный смокинг, на котором поблёскивала цепочка от карманных часов, завершающим штрихом служила трость с серебряной рукояткой. Марго же оделась чуть практичнее: на ней были чёрные рубашка и джинсы, а поверх всего — яркий пиджак цвета фуксии в тон помаде.

— Марго?

Они бросились к нему, сгребая в объятия, тёплые от человеческих тел и мягкие от качества их одежды. Квентин вдруг почувствовал себя как дома.

Руки, обнимающие его, мелко дрожали, и только спустя мгновение до него дошло, что его друзья плакали.

— Ребята, — пробормотал он, сглатывая ком в горле и прилагая все усилия, чтобы сдержать слёзы.

— Нам так чертовски сильно не хватало тебя, — прошептал Элиот куда-то в макушку Кью.

— Так. Чертовски. Сильно, — прорычала Марго ему в плечо.

Прикрыв глаза и глубоко вдохнув, Квентин услышал запах шампуня Марго и одеколона Элиота, чего оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы слёзы покатились из его глаз.

— Мне тоже вас очень не хватало, — пробормотал он. — С-сколько времени прошло, с тех пор как я...

— Несколько недель, — ответила Марго, нехотя выпуская его из объятий. Она поправила пиджак, незаметно промокнув глаза, накрашенные безупречно, как и всегда. Элиот же продолжил обнимать его, полностью обвив своими длинными руками. И это было самым лучшим чувством на свете.

— Вау, — сморгнул Квентин. Марго нахмурилась. 

— Ты не знал?

— Время здесь ощущается довольно странно, — медленно начал объяснять он, — кажется, прошло всего несколько часов. Или, может, дней. Я не могу   
нормально...

Он сделал какой-то жест, надеясь, что это прольёт свет на всю странность ситуации. А потом что-то в его голове щёлкнуло.

— О, чёрт, — отстранился от Элиота Квентин, извиняющимся взглядом смотря на его уязвлённое выражение лица, — ребята, вы же здесь из-за квеста, да? В Храм Забытых? Вы живые, а это значит, ваше время здесь ограничено и нам пора идти.

Наконец вспомнив про работу, на которую подписался, Квентин жестом показал друзьям следовать за ним. Он хотел поговорить с ними. Боже, да даже просто побыть рядом. Но у него была своя смерть, а у них — жизнь, так что не стоило их отвлекать.

Когда он начал потихоньку двигаться к храму, Марго нагнулась, чтобы поднять трость, в какой-то момент отброшенную на землю. Она отдала её Элиоту и спросила, нет, скорее потребовала:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ну, в каком-то роде это теперь моя работа, — пожал плечами Квентин. — Я проводник.

Марго взяла Элиота за руку, пару секунд пристально изучая его выражение лица, перед тем как повернуться к Квентину. Тот очень хотел сделать то же самое: долго вглядываться в их лица, до мельчайшей детали запоминая каждую чёрточку, — однако вместо этого он продолжил идти по дороге, о которой ему рассказали, когда он только попал туда. Марго с Элиотом ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

— Не знал, что в загробном мире нанимают на работу, — подколол было Элиот, но его голос прозвучал как-то сдавленно, будто с лёгкой дрожью.

— Не думаю, что это нормальная для них практика, — размышлял вслух Квентин. — Но...эмм.. как я понял, Храм Забытых — довольно важное место для загробного мира, и поэтому им нужен постоянный проводник, а предыдущий сказал, что ему нужен отпуск. Собственно, поэтому я пока его тут подменяю.

— Как это, блядь, нахуй произошло? — недоверчиво спросила Марго.

Шаги Квентина были размеренными, широкими; его глаза упрямо смотрели вперёд, пока он вёл их через лес. Дорога была не то чтобы очень ровной, поэтому идти быстро не было никакой возможности. 

— Ох...эм...после того, как я...умер. Я попал в Подземное Царство. Встретил там Пенни. Он, кстати, стал чуть более дружелюбным, даже позволил себя обнять. А потом я прошёл через что-то вроде ворот? Не то, чтобы.... В любом случае, я очутился на берегу озера, где предыдущий проводник предоставил мне выбор... Он сказал, что я могу отправиться дальше, как все обычные люди, встретиться с отцом и всё такое, или же немного помочь волшебникам с их квестами. По всей видимости, моя жизнь сделала меня идеальным кандидатом на его замену. Он ещё рассказал мне немного о храме, что в нём хранятся кое-какие артефакты, которые могут понадобиться волшебникам. Я и согласился.

— Зачем? — спросил Элиот. Даже не оглядываясь, Квентин лишь по одному тону его голоса мог сказать, как недовольно скривились губы волшебника. — Зачем тебе отказываться от нормального посмертного отдыха, вместо этого подписываясь на очередную работу?

Квентин ссутулился. 

— Я просто хотел помогать людям вроде нас. Все наши квесты и вся та мистическая хрень, связанная с ними, всегда заставляли меня чувствовать себя таким… — он подавил всплеск злости. — Я просто хотел сделать этот путь хоть немного, но легче. И я рад, что согласился, потому что теперь могу помочь вам. Тем более мне довелось увидеть вас ещё раз.

Марго судорожно вдохнула, а из горла Элиота вырвался звук полный боли. Квентин остановился, глубоко дыша, пальцами комкая края рукавов. 

— Я видел похороны, — не отрывая взгляда от деревьев, признался Квентин. — Пенни позволил мне увидеть это и кое-что из будущего.

— Ты видел костёр? — спросил Элиот так тихо, что Квентин едва услышал.

— Да. 

Тяжело сглотнув, Квентин изо всех старался не расплакаться, вспоминая, как услышал голос Элиота, вступивший чуть позже остальных. Несмотря на заметную слабость от ран, волшебник всё равно пришёл; Марго как всегда рядом с ним. Было так замечательно увидеть его там, увидеть, как он идёт, окружённый любовью и заботой, увидеть, что он это он.

Марго прочистила горло, и Квентин невольно задумался, не пытается ли она тоже сдержать слёзы. Хэнсон была той ещё железной стервой, но если уж заботилась о ком-то, то, блядь, по-настоящему. Когда она заговорила, её голос был ровным, но более резким, чем обычно.

— Что ты имел в виду, говоря, что видел будущее? Что ещё ты видел?

Они дошли до развилки, и Квентин повёл их налево, где за деревьями уже виднелись очертания храма.

— Я переживал за вас, ребята, — вздохнул Квентин. — Когда я сделал...то, что сделал, я не имел ни малейшего представления, чем это всё обернётся. Я знал, что спас Пенни и Элис и остановил этого придурка. Но не то, что случится со всеми вами. Пенни из нашей временной ветки показал мне, что, хотя вам предстоит выбраться из кучи передряг, всё будет в порядке. Что я сделал то, что должен был.

— Чушь собачья! — крик Элиота разорвал воздух, словно пуля.

Споткнувшись, Квентин неуклюже остановился и обернулся, уставившись на них обоих большими глазами. Увидев выражения их лиц, он отшатнулся. Элиот вне себя от ярости, его глаза словно пытались прожечь в Квентине дыру, на скулах заиграли желваки. И Марго с раздувающимися от гнева ноздрями, выглядевшая так, словно готова его убить. 

— Даже не смей, Кью, — зло сказал Элиот. — Даже не смей говорить, что с нами всё нормально, что мы в порядке. Ты не сделал то, что должен был. Ты должен был жить!

— Я не... — выставив руки, словно защищаясь, он попытался их успокоить, но Марго резко оборвала его.

— Нет, Квентин, теперь ты будешь слушать нас. Ты поступил смело и спас много людей, и никто этого у тебя не отнимает. Только это не улучшает ситуацию. Не меняет того, что ты умер тогда, когда не должен был, а также, блядь, того, что мы, мать твою, скорбим, — Марго раздражённо топнула ногой, привлекая внимание Квентина к их траурным нарядам, — То, что мы всё ещё здесь, царапаемся, кусаемся — в общем, ведём себя как старые-добрые стервозные сучки, готовые на всё ради достижения цели, — совершенно не значит, что нам похуй на то, что случилось с тобой. Мы делаем вид, что всё в порядке, и играем роль, пока не превратим её в реальность, детка, но это не значит, что мы продолжили жить как ни в чём не бывало. Ты наш, Квентин. Ты был нашим с тех пор, как Элиот заметил твою до глупости очаровательную щенячью мордашку, и мы решили принять тебя в семью. Потерять тебя было словно потерять часть себя, и я не позволю тебе стоять тут и говорить, что всё случилось так, как должно было.

— Я так и не смог увидеть тебя, — хрипло произнёс Элиот, по щекам которого текли слёзы. — На протяжении недель я был этим _существом_, а потом, когда я наконец-то освободился, я...

— Мы услышали о твоей смерти от Пенни, пока Элиот был прикован к больничной койке и истекал кровью под повязками, — продолжила Марго, когда Элиот запнулся, всё такая же жёсткая, несмотря на боль утраты. — И это после того, как я, держа его за руку, рассказывала, как счастлив ты будешь увидеть его, как много усилий ты приложил, чтобы спасти его, через что тебе пришлось пройти, как этот Монстр издевался над тобой, поскольку ты был у него в любимчиках, но ты настойчиво продолжал идти к цели, наплевав на всё это. Я рассказывала, как ты, блядь, постоянно повторял, что ты в «Команде Элиота», а потом мы услышали, что тебя больше нет. Говоришь, что видел похороны, Колдуотер? Мы опоздали не потому, что Элиоту было тяжело ходить. Мы опоздали потому, что у него случилась истерика и мне пришлось приводить его в чувство.

— Мы еле справились, — прошептал Элиот. — Мы всё ещё еле справляемся.

— Ты герой, Кью, да. Но жизнь она не про то, чтобы совершать подвиги, но про то, чтобы прожить её. Именно это было тебе предначертано, — сдавленно сказала Марго.   
Квентин шмыгнул носом, судорожными движениями вытирая мокрые от слёз глаза рукавом толстовки. В горле стоял ком, опухшие глаза болели, а насморк даже и не думал прекращаться. 

— Простите, — с трудом выдавил он. — Я...я...

— Мы знаем, — сказала Марго уже более ласково, — мы знаем, детка. Но нам всё ещё больно от того, что ты здесь, а не с нами наверху.

— Ты можешь... — начал было Элиот, крепко зажмурив глаза. Когда он наконец открыл их, они были красными и блестели от слёз, настолько болезненные, что у Квентина при одном взгляде на это сжималось сердце. — Я знаю, что не должен спрашивать об этом. Что случилось, то случилось, ничего уже не изменишь, но ты можешь...Можешь сказать мне, что не хотел оставлять нас? Пожалуйста, Кью. Скажи, что ты хотел остаться.

Квентин резко втянул в себя воздух. Он не мог делать вид, будто не понимал, что именно Элиот имел в виду, только не тогда, когда сам спрашивал Пенни о том же. 

— Под конец было очень тяжело, но...да, — с грустным смешком ответил Квентин. — Да, Эл. Я хотел остаться. Очень.

Элиот снова закрыл глаза, накрывая их рукой, уже даже не скрывая дрожи в ней.  
Они простояли в таком напряжённом, скорбном молчании ещё некоторое время, смотря друг на друга, не в силах сделать что-то большее, хотя даже это давалось Элиоту с трудом.

— Пора двигаться дальше, — полным сожалений голосом наконец произнёс Квентин. — Вам же всё ещё нужно выполнить этот квест, так?

Марго крепко сжала руку Элиота и кивнула. Через мгновение кивнул и Эл.

Последнюю четверть мили до храма все чувствовали себя неуютно. На сердце у Квентина было тяжело. Было грустно осознавать, что без него жизнь там, на поверхности, продолжала идти своим чередом, несмотря на то, как сильно бы ему ни хотелось быть её частью. Ещё несколько минут, и их пути снова разойдутся, ведь Марго с Элиотом нужно выполнить этот квест. А чтобы это сделать, им придется вернуться туда, куда он не сможет за ними последовать. 

С усилием запихнув всю свою грусть куда подальше, Квентин неопределённо махнул рукой. 

— Храм Забытых.

Зрелище перед ними не было какими-то развалинами, наоборот, перед ними предстал внушительный греческий храм, такой, каким его описывали во всех мифах, во всем своём древнем великолепии: высокие колонны, плавные и изящные рельефы, расписанные яркими цветами и украшенные золотыми, серебряными и эмалированными элементами. Внутри он был полон разнообразных предметов: артефакты лежали и в нишах, и в протянутых руках статуй, даже на вельветовых подушках, что находились на красивых постаментах.

— Давно жду вас троих, — вдруг откуда-то раздался красивый, мелодичный голос, и из-за статуи вышла женщина. Бросив на них оценивающий взгляд, она наконец представилась: — Я Эвридика.

— Как в «Орфее и Эвридике»? — не смог удержаться от вопроса Квентин. Он, конечно, встречал порядочное количество богов и всяких других странных личностей, о которых ему доводилась читать в мифах (да, да, были прецеденты), но всё же решил уточнить.

— Она самая, — Эвридика слегка наклонила голову в приветствии. — Ты уже встречал моего мужа, когда только попал сюда, но у меня есть подозрение, что он не потрудился представиться.

Единственным человеком, кроме неё, которого Квентин тут встретил, был довольно привлекательный мужчина, отдалённо напомнивший ему декана Фогга, только немного помладше и менее пьяного. 

— Предыдущий проводник?

— Ну, так его тоже можно назвать, — призналась она, как-то загадочного на него посмотрев. А потом она перевела взгляд на Элиота и Марго. — Вы пришли за Перчаткой Астрид Ясной.

— Твою мать! — чуть ли не подпрыгнул от восторга Квентин, поворачиваясь к Марго с Элиотом. — Чего же вы раньше не сказали?

Марго и Элиот посмотрели на него, нахмурив брови в замешательстве, на что он лишь удивлённо покачал головой, улыбаясь кончиками губ.

— Окей, смотрите, в книжках про Филлори тут и там встречаются своего рода пасхалки, позволяющие узнать немного об истории этого мира. И там есть такой персонаж, как Астрид Ясная, которая упоминается аж дважды. Неизвестно, относится ли Ясная к её внешности или темпераменту, на форумах была куча споров на этот счёт, хотя я всегда был сторонником второго варианта, поскольку Астрид упоминалась персонажами, известными своей мудростью и прозорливостью, ну и тем более, что это происходило в контексте моральных уроков Чатвинам в их приключениях. Характерным оружием Астрид Ясной была её перчатка, которой она пользовалась во время одной из первых великих войн Филлори. Предположительно, при помощи этой перчатки она смогла поймать и пальцами разбить вдребезги проклятый клинок, брошенный в её спутника. Большинство фанатов, включая меня, считают, что скорее всего Астрид и её не названный спутник были любовниками, поскольку её история включает некоторые производные элементы из мифа об Ахилессе и Патрокле. В любом случае, говорят, что перчатка пропитана какой-то невероятной магией. Вероятно, настолько мощной, что кроме Астрид перчаткой могла пользоваться лишь сама Смерть, — полный выворачивающей наизнанку боли всхлип заставил Квентина прервать свой рассказ.

Элиот стоял, зажимая рот рукой, а глаза Марго блестели от слёз. Однако они оба, широко раскрыв глаза, изумлённо уставились на Квентина.

— Прости, — грустно рассмеялся Элиот, прикрывая рот рукой. — Я просто... Я просто очень скучал по тебе, Кью.

— Боже правый, даже я скучала по этому, — хрипло добавила Марго.  
Квентин беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот. Он не мог подобрать нужные слова, такие, чтобы потом не скатиться в рыдания.

— Квентин определённо прав насчёт перчатки, — сказала Эвридика, вновь привлекая к себе внимание.

— Что? — не спросила, потребовала ответа Марго, моментально напрягаясь. — Каким, чёрт возьми, образом мы тогда сможем забрать её? Разве похоже, что на ком-то из нас, — она обвела рукой их с Элиотом, — надет тёмный плащ с капюшоном? Или у кого-то есть сверхспособности? Таскает здоровенный молот? Не-а, лишь дизайнерские шмотки, безупречно ровная кожа и руки полные ничего.

— Не то, чтобы Смерть буквально, — терпеливо поправила Эвридика; судя по всему, её забавляло всё происходящее, — или Аид с Танатосом, или какая-нибудь другая персонификация смерти. Легенда, скрывающаяся за перчаткой Астрид, она больше про необходимые условия. Чтобы держать её в руках требуется определённое количество магии из этого измерения. Это мир мёртвых и, как вы можете заметить, магия в воздухе ощущается немного иначе, с иными частотными характеристиками, чем в мире живых.

— Хорошо, и что это значит для нас? — спросил Элиот, нахмурившись.

— Это значит, что вам нужно почти месяц мариноваться в магии этого измерения, чтобы кто-либо из вас мог пользоваться этой штукой, — ответила Эвридика, словно это был какой-то общеизвестный факт.

— Что ж, блядь, — выругалась Марго. — Нас опять поимели.

— Можешь добавить ко всему остальному в списке, — вздохнул Элиот.

Марго начала раздражённо мерить шагами комнату, при этом выглядела она ещё более кровожадной, чем обычно. 

— Мы заплатили этому стрёмному старикашке каждую чёртову редкую монету, которую мы смогли заполучить в наши наманикюренные ручки, и он сказал, что этого нам хватит на два, три часа максимум.

— Даже очень сильно округляя, это не дотягивает до месяца — простонал Элиот, закрывая лицо руками. Он выглядел столь, столь уставшим, что Квентину захотелось его хоть как-то утешить.

— Должен быть другой способ, — подал голос Квентин, звуча чересчур уверенным для сложившейся ситуации. — Есть же?

— Есть, — ответила Эвридика с очередной широкой улыбкой. 

— И он... — подсказал Элиот, пока Марго продолжала мерить шагами комнату.

— Не волнуйся, я продумала все детали ещё несколько десятилетий назад, — заверила их Эвридика, стремительно подходя к ним и щёлкая Марго и Элиота по лбу.

Они растворились в воздухе.

— Что за херня?! — схватился за волосы Квентин. — Что ты с ними сделала?

— Отправила их домой. Очевидно же, — Эвридика взяла браслет с постамента и подошла к нему, спокойная как удав. — Руку.

— Чего? — тяжело вздохнув, но не переставая улыбаться, она дёрнула Квентина за предплечье и защёлкнула браслет у него на запястье. Тот раскрылся, словно какая-то перчатка Железного Человека, покрывая всю его руку слоем бронзы.

— Господи!

— Вовсе не он, — сказала ему Эвридика. — Это гораздо старше.

— Это...это не...Я не... — запинаясь, попытался сформулировать свою мысль Квентин. — Что вообще происходит?!

— Астрид была очень сильной волшебницей, — объяснила Эвридика, похлопывая его по перчатке. Та оказалась гораздо легче, чем можно было ожидать от метала, и даже не была очень холодной. Сложившись, она выглядела не больше, чем обычное безвредное пусть и немного претенциозное украшение. — Она тоже умерла. Дважды. В первый раз она заявила, что её смерть была несправедливой и что она намерена вернуться обратно к своей девушке. Она выковала эту перчатку здесь, в Загробном мире, нашла уязвимое место, где пересекаются мир живых и мир мёртвых, и использовала перчатку, чтобы вернуться. Астрид воссоединилась со своей второй половинкой, положила конец первой великой войне в Филлори и прожила долгую жизнь, разводя пчёл вместе со своей женой, до тех пор, пока в возрасте семидесяти пяти лет не умерла во сне. Астрид также приходится мне дочерью.  
Эвридика встретилась своим ясным, пронзительным взглядом, в котором угадывался тысячелетний опыт, с глазами Квентина, который, казалось, не мог перестать разводить панику. 

— Поверь тому, кто через это прошёл, Квентин. Смерть неизбежна, да, но это не значит, что не стоит жить. Прощай.

Она щёлкнула по лбу и его.

***

Вода наполнила его лёгкие, заставляя его задыхаться.

Темнота вокруг ослепляла. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, где верх, где низ.  
Задержав дыхание, пытаясь не наглотаться воды ещё больше и игнорируя то, как лёгкие горели от недостатка кислорода, Квентин дёрнулся вперёд и поплыл за поднимающимися пузырьками.

Вырываясь на поверхность с громким вдохом, Квентин начал судорожно глотать воздух, насколько позволяли его многострадальные лёгкие. Лицо резко, словно пощёчиной, обдало холодным воздухом.

Кашляя и отплевываясь, промокший насквозь и неспособный видеть из-за застилающей глаза воды, Квентин, едва нащупав какое-то подобие дна, поспешил встать на ноги.

Вытирая глаза, он кое-как выбрался на сухой берег, наслаждаясь ощущением гальки и ила вместо чувства полнейшей дезориентации, что он испытывал в воде.

— Бэмби! Если я могу доверять своим глазам, то щелчки по лбу полностью прощены, — чьи-то руки подняли его с земли, пока кто-то другой дрожащими ладонями хлопал его по лицу. Он с трудом сморгнул воду, из-за которой изображение перед глазами немного расплывалось.

— Эл? Марго? — шокировано произнес Квентин, не в состоянии поверить своим ощущениям.

— Ты жив, ты жив, ты жив, — отчаянно шептал чей-то голос.

— Всё так, Элиот. Всё так, — заверила его Марго. Она появилась в поле зрения Квентина, вставая прямо напротив него, не переставая ослепительно улыбаться, и прижала тёплые пальцы к мокрой коже на его запястьях. — У тебя пульс есть, Колдуотер.

— Чего?

— Ты живой, — всхлипнул Элиот, уткнувшись ему в висок.

Он продолжал крепко держать его в своих руках, пока Марго ощупывала каждый кусочек тела Квентина, до которого могла дотянуться, с такой довольной улыбкой, которую Квентин едва ли мог представить обращённой к нему.

С помощью Элиота, ему кое-как удалось сесть. Руки друзей крепко держали его с двух сторон, Элиот справа — Марго слева.

— Я это, достал вам перчатку, — ещё не очень понимая, что происходит, пробормотал Квентин, вытягивая руку, чтобы продемонстрировать им массивный бронзовый браслет на запястье.

— Она удивительным образом сочетается с твоей толстовкой и джинсами, — легко и весело рассмеялась Марго.

Большие, сильные руки обхватили его лицо, заставляя встретиться глазами с непреклонным взглядом Элиота.

— Никогда больше, Кью. Больше никогда так не делай, хорошо? — голос Элиота немного надорвался под конец, и он тяжело дыша страждущим взглядом цеплялся за каждую черточку лица Квентина. — Ты должен жить. Должен.

— Я постараюсь, — пробубнил Квентин, расфокусировано смотря на лицо своего лучшего друга.

— Недостаточно хорошо, — проворчала Марго. — Мы твоя семья, Кью. А это значит, больше никаких смертей тут.

— Я люблю тебя, Кью, — вдруг выпалил Элиот, уверенным, хоть и немного взволнованным, полным искренности голосом. Его руки сжались вокруг лица Квентина. — И я собираюсь провести с тобой ещё целую жизнь. Но чтобы осуществить это, мне нужно, чтобы ты был живым.

— Что? — хрипло спросил Квентин.

Элиот подался к нему, прижимаясь своим лбом к его, ласково соприкасаясь носами. 

— Я люблю тебя, мне так жаль, мне так чертовски жаль. Я не имел в виду то, что я сказал тогда, я просто испугался. Я не хотел ранить тебя. Мне жаль, что я так и не смог сказать тебе. Я люблю тебя, — продолжил Элиот свой поток признаний, пронзающий Квентина в самое сердце. 

Квентин беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, словно рыба выброшенная на берег, смотря на него совершенно ошалевшим взглядом.

Марго издала странный, гортанный звук, проводя рукой по мокрым волосам Квентина.

— Ой, только не будь Квентином из-за этого, мы только что вернули тебя из мёртвых.

— Это не... — поперхнулся Квентин. — Нет у меня приступа паники.

— Нет? — спросил Элиот. Нерешительность, страх вдруг промелькнули в его глазах, словно он только понял, что именно сказал.

— Нет, — неожиданно рассмеялся Квентин, расплываясь в улыбке. Он просиял. — Нет, я счастлив.

— Да? — Элиот улыбнулся в ответ. Его подводка немного потекла, и Квентин осторожно стёр лишнее подушечкой большого пальца.

— Да, — ответил он; его сердце разрывалось от восторга.  
Марго поднялась на ноги, оперевшись на плечо Квентина, улыбка всё ещё не сходила с её лица. 

— Пора идти, сучки. У нас куча дел: найти друзей, спасти королевство и заняться поистине грязным сексом, чтобы отметить всё это.

— Ты готов? — спросил Элиот, не отрывая взгляда от Квентина.

Коротко поцеловав Элиота в губы (от чего у последнего перехватило дыхание), Квентин кивнул, вставая на ноги. Он помог Элиоту подняться и переплёл их руки. 

— Эл, что ты думаешь о пчеловодстве?

— Если ты предлагаешь это в качестве домашнего хобби, то я бы сказал, что нам стоит мыслить масштабнее и не настолько жаляще. Ты как относишься к конструктивной критике и/или другим вариантам?

Так они и шли за Марго, которая подкидывала и свои предложения, отвергая практически все квентиновские.

У них все ещё было полно дел, и Квентин был уверен, что довольно скоро его захлестнут эмоции, но пока им... Нужно было завершить квест. Нужно было разыскать остальных и рассказать обо всём, что произошло. Нужно было преодолеть все выпавшие на их долю испытания, боль, проблемы — всё как всегда, ничего нового. Но они со всем справятся. Вместе.

Ведь они живы.

Размышлял Квентин, улыбаясь так, что у него болели щки.

***

Марго: Посмотрите на Элиота и Кью, ничего, кроме друг друга не замечают. Отвратительно.  
Джош: Ты же сама буквально на них обоих.  
Марго, лежащая на коленях у Квентина и Элиота: И что??? 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated  
Find me on Twitter @whitefoxredhell


End file.
